


You, You're the One That I Want

by Shmo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Humiliation, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Soft Choi Soobin, Sub Choi Soobin, Teasing, Top Choi Soobin, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, but like barely, nipple torture?, soobin likes being humiliated, yeonjun is kinda mean to soobin but he likes it, yeonjun uses the words tits once its not that big of a deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmo/pseuds/Shmo
Summary: Yeonjun has made his life a horny nipple-grabbing hell. Soobin has to cross his arms over his chest every time he walks into a room; in fear that Yeonjun will be there to grab at his chest. He’s made a habit of doing it when Soobin is focused on a video game, or cooking dinner. Every time, Soobin yelps and runs off to the bathroom to force his erection down. It’s getting out of hand. Kai is young and impressionable, and if Yeonjun isn’t careful, he’ll start to do it too.-tldr - Soobin gets his nipples pierced, and Yeonjun likes to take advantage of his newfound sensitivity. Now featuring lingerie!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	You, You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to 3k words of pure horny brainrot
> 
> barely edited :o)
> 
> enjoy!

Soobin is in pain. Immense pain. He’s shoved his own fist in his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Yeonjun is sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, not bothering to hold in his laughter. His shoulders bounce up and down while he giggles at Soobin’s misfortune. 

Meanwhile, Kai is sitting next to the reclined piercing chair with Soobin’s hand gripped tightly in his. He rubs Soobin’s naked stomach with his other hand and whispers soft things in his ear to calm him down. Beomgyu and Taehyun are sitting in the corner on their phones, not paying attention in the slightest. They only agreed to accompany Soobin to the piercing parlor with the promise of lunch afterwards. 

Soobin looks down at his chest. It’s still wet with disinfectant, but the silver bars through each red nipple don’t look any less foreign. He looks up to see Yeonjun staring at him; a smug smirk across his features. 

“Get your nipples pierced.” Their manager said. “It’s for the concept.” They said. Soobin shakes his head and wipes the tear tracks from his face. He was pierced 5 minutes ago, but they still feel fresh. He can feel the soft throbbing of the red skin of his chest under the bright lights of the piercing studio. It’s strange sitting on a table with his shirt off for all of his bandmates to see. Soobin wants to cover himself up; he wants to hide behind his hands and do whatever it takes for his nipples to not be fucking hard anymore.

He sits up. He’s waited long enough, and Soobin needs some lunch and a nap. He shrugs his loose t-shirt over his head, and hisses as it brushes against the sensitive skin of his newly-pierced nipples. Yeonjun barks out a laugh again. 

“What’s so funny, hyung.” Soobin pouts. Yeonjun is mean. 

“They’re poking through your shirt, everyone can see them, ‘Bin.’ He giggles out, eyes focused on his chest instead of his face. Soobin looks down, and Yeonjun is right; his hard nipples poke through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He can even see the little nubs of the barbell piercings poke through as well. He blushes, and crosses his arms in front of himself. The pressure hurts against his sensitive skin, but it avoids the embarrassment, so Soobin keeps them there. Taehyun and Beomgyu get the cue that it’s time to leave, and they make their way to the restaurant; A shy Soobin in tow. 

-

Lunch is… awkward. Soobin is fully clothed, but he’s never felt more exposed. Can people see his piercings? What if they shine through the black material of his shirt? What if he starts bleeding?

He squirms in his seat. The cotton of his t-shirt feels like sandpaper against his sensitive skin. He’s also nearly squished into the wall, since Taehyun and Kai are sitting on the same side of the booth. Yeonjun watches him, smirking as his dismay. Soobin has to pull his shirt away from his chest for a breath of relief, but then he can’t eat his burger, so he lets his shirt go, but then his chest hurts again. He’s always been… sensitive there to begin with, but the constant reminder of the piercings and the soreness that comes with them feels like it’s increased his sensitivity tenfold. 

Yeonjun is leaning back in the booth seat, his legs spread wide and a smug smile on his face. He’s not looking at Soobin’s face; his eyes are trained on the soft peaks poking through Soobin’s shirt. 

‘Hyung… stop looking, it’s embarrassing.” Soobin murmurs under Kai’s shrieking laughter and Beomgyu’s giggles. The three are engaged in an entirely different conversation. Yeonjun leans forward to hear him. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, Soobinie.” He smiles. Soobin blushes to his ears; great, time for more embarrassment. 

“Hyung… don’t tease me.” Soobin whines quietly. 

“You’re squirming so much, do they really hurt that bad?” Yeonjun questions

“They’re still mostly numb, I’m just really… sensitive there. My shirt is too rough.” Soobin whispers. Yeonjun pouts, and Soobin is 80% sure it’s insincere. 

“Poor bun.” Yeonjun says, his voice saccharine sweet. 

-

That day passes, and then weeks do. It feels like no time at all before their new album approaches. Their once calm days are now filled with photoshoots, interviews, and filming. It’s exhausting, but it’s necessary to promote their album. 

Soobin’s piercings are almost all healed. He still can’t take out the little silver rods for long periods of time, but he’d rather keep them in, anyway. He’s grown to like the piercings, as strange as they are. Soobin was very on the fence when he was pitched the idea of having them pierced, but he’s glad he went through with it. 

Soobin looks at his reflection. The stylists have put him in a black sheer long sleeve shirt. His stomach is covered by high-waisted pants, but if he raises his arms too high, a sliver of skin will appear. His piercings shine in the harsh light of the dressing room. 

Soobin smirks. The fans are going to go crazy. 

Soobin eyes Yeonjun walking towards him in the reflection. He smirks at Soobin. That’s never a good sign. 

“Soobinie… I’m so tired. How much longer do you think they’ll keep us at the shoot?” He moans, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s trim waist from behind. 

“I dunno…” He thinks out loud. “They’ve already taken everyone for solo shots, right? That means we only have group shots-”

But he’s cut off as Yeonjun’s sneaky little hand paws up his chest to pinch his nipple through the mesh of his shirt. 

“Ah!” Soobin moans out. It’s… way too sexual for the situation. Yeonjun looks taken aback at the sound. His eyebrows shoot up underneath his hair and his hand awkwardly hovers above Soobin’s chest. 

“Uh…” Yeonjun mumbles, slowly withdrawing his hand. Soobin blushes bright red. 

“Um… I- I gotta pee! Be right back!” Soobin shouts before nearly sprinting to the bathroom. As soon as the door slams shut behind him, he slides down to sit on the floor. What the fuck just happened?

“Why?!” He whisper-shouts at the half-chub in his pants. He presses his hand against it, trying to force it down, but it only brings pleasure. 

“Fuck..” Soobin hisses under his breath. He holds his head in his hands. What’s wrong with him? Getting hard from Yeonjun picking on him?

There’s a gentle knock at the door. 

“Soobinie, you in there? Hyung is sorry. Let’s talk.” Yeonjun says. It’s muffled by the door in between the two. Soobin whips his head around.

“Shit..” He mumbles to himself, standing up. 

“Uh… just a minute!” He stutters back to Yeonjun. Soobin glares at his erection, it’s not going down anytime soon. He sighs, before opening the door just enough to stick his head out. 

“What did you wanna talk about, hyung?” Soobin mumbles from the crack in the door. Yeonjun’s eyebrows furrow. 

“...Are you… okay?” Yeonjun says skeptically. 

“Peachy!” Soobin squeaks out. Yeonjun isn’t buying it. He frowns, shoving the door open and making Soobin stumble backwards. He squeaks, hands shooting down to cover his bulge. Yeonjun looks down at Soobin’s… situation. 

And to Soobin’s absolute horror, he smirks. 

“Aww, poor Soobinie, hyung got you all worked up?” He smiles, walking forward until Soobin’s back hits the wall. He has to look up at Soobin when he talks because of their height difference. It’s small, but it gives Soobin a tiny pinch of confidence. 

Yeonjun pulls on Soobin’s hands, removing them from the front of his jeans where he’s still very hard in his boxers. Soobin whines in the back of his throat, blushing to his ears. 

“Don’t be shy, Soobinie. I think it’s cute.” Yeonjun says, cupping a warm hand over the rough denim of Soobin’s crotch. 

“Ah, hyung-” Soobin whimpers. Yeonjun ignores him. 

“You get hard so quickly… It’s almost easy.” Yeonjun says, a hand coming up to pinch Soobin’s nipple through his shirt. Soobin moans, but slaps a hand over his mouth quickly. 

“That sensitive, hmm? Hyung will keep it in mind.” Yeonjun smiles, before retracting his hands and smoothing down the invisible wrinkles on his shirt. He turns around, smirking at Soobin’s blushing face, before closing the door behind him, leaving Soobin in silence. 

-

Yeonjun definitely ‘kept it in mind’. Soobin places his head in his hands, sighing loudly. 

Yeonjun has made his life a horny nipple-grabbing hell. Soobin has to cross his arms over his chest every time he walks into a room; in fear that Yeonjun will be there to grab at his chest. He’s made a habit of doing it when Soobin is focused on a video game, or cooking dinner. Every time, Soobin yelps and runs off to the bathroom to force his erection down. It’s getting out of hand. Kai is young and impressionable, and if Yeonjun isn’t careful, he’ll start to do it too. 

So Soobin has resorted to this. 

He eyes the too-lacy bralette in his hands with disdain. Maybe glaring at it will make it go away. 

But Soobin just sighs. This is the only solution he can think of. 

He stands up, slipping off his shirt before shrugging the soft fabric over his head. He pulls it down over his barely there pecs, making the baby blue fabric sit snug against his chest. Soobin eyes the matching pair of panties on the bed. Fuck it, why shouldn’t he? He’s getting his money’s worth. 

He slips off his jeans and boxers, letting them pool at his feet. He steps into the small pair of blue panties, pulling them up his legs. They fit well. Soobin purposely bought lingerie meant for men. The panties have extra fabric in the front for everything, but Soobin can very clearly see the head of his half-hard cock peeking through the waistband of them. So much for that. He feels shame burn in his stomach. Really? Getting hard from wearing some underwear? Soobin feels pathetic. 

He sighs, pulling his jeans back up over his legs and chucking his boxers into his laundry basket. Soobin can’t deny how good the cotton of his panties feels against his skin, though. He rubs his legs together. The absence of fabric where his boxers would normally be feels good; freeing. He puts his t-shirt back on, right in time for the door to open. 

“Soobinie, the kids went out. Do you want to go to the practice room?” Yeonjun says, poking his head in. He opens the door fully, not missing how Soobin pulls his t-shirt down. 

“Um… maybe not right now? I was going to rest for a bit.” Soobin mumbles back, not looking at Yeonjun. Yeonjun walks toward Soobin, pushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear before reaching down and pinching his nipple.

Except he gets a handful of fabric instead. 

His smirk falls, and Yeonjun looks confused. He tries again. But Soobin steps back, blush high on his cheeks. 

“The fuck are you wearing under there?” Yeonjun says, pulling Soobin’s shirt from his tight grasp, and pulling his shirt up to his armpits. Soobin flails, trying to stop him, but doesn’t get very far. This wasn’t in the plan. Yeonjun wasn’t supposed to actually see it. 

Yeonjun’s eyes go wide at the sight of Soobin’s lacy bralette. It looks divine against his pale skin. Yeonjun can see the silver barbels of Soobin’s piercings poke through the fabric, making a sinful outline. 

“Hyung!” Soobin yelps, grabbing his shirt back and pulling it down. Yeonjun smirks. 

“Aww, Soobinie looks so pretty. Let hyung see?” 

Soobin shakes his head stubbornly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

“Why’d you dress up all pretty?” Yeonjun asks, standing in front of Soobin. His arms are crossed. 

“Wanted to be less sensitive.” Soobin mumbles. “It gets me too worked up when you grab me; it's embarrassing. I thought layers would help.”

“... You could’ve just asked me to stop?” Yeonjun says, a genuine smile on his face. Soobin blushes. 

“S-Shut up! I didn’t think of that…” Soobin spouts indignantly. 

“It feels good, I just don’t like when you do it in front of the boys.” Soobin mumbles, looking down. Yeonjun looks shocked. 

“Well you could’ve just said so, baby. We’re alone now, you want hyung to touch your pretty nipples?” Yeonjun smirks. 

“Gross. Don’t say nipples.” Soobin whines, finally looking up to make eye contact with Yeonjun. He’s not any less hard than before, and Yeonjun is definitely looking at the bulge in his jeans. 

“Sorry.” Yeonjun says, but Soobin can tell he’s not sorry at all. He walks forward, caging Soobin in with his knees. He crawls onto the bed, straddling Soobin’s hips. Soobin lays his back flat on the bed, looking up at Yeonjun as he slides his hands underneath his t-shirt to play with the hem of the lacy bralette. 

“You like having your little tits played with?’ He mumbles as he pinches a pierced nipple. Soobin gasps. 

“Ah! Hyung, that’s worse.” Soobin covers his face in embarrassment. Yeonjun ignores him as he pulls Soobin’s shirt up and off his shoulders, leaving him in only the bralette and his jeans. He looks beautiful; his hair is fanned out beneath him on the sheets and his skin glows in the low light of the room. 

“Y’look so pretty, baby. All for hyung.” Yeonjun coos, brushing Soobin’s hair out of his face and trailing a hand up his waist. “Fuck…” He sighs as he pulls one of the straps of the bralette, letting it snap against Soobin’s skin. 

“Please tell me this is a set.” Yeonjun sighs, squeezing Soobin’s chest like you would a breast, tugging on the small metal bars. Soobin blushes, before slowly nodding. Yeonjun tips his head back, groaning, and then grabs Soobin by the back of the neck, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

Their lips meld together effortlessly. Yeonjun takes control of the kiss, guiding Soobin’s head with a steady hand on the back of his neck. He licks at Soobin’s bottom lip, and his mouth falls open. Their tongues tangle and Soobin pulls away, panting into Yeonjun’s mouth as he thumbs his hard nipple. 

“Hyung… I’m going to come if you keep touching me there.” Soobin mumbles out shyly. It’s embarrassing how quick he’s pulled to the edge. 

“Fuck, really? You’re so easy, Bin. Hyung doesn’t have to do any work and you’re already falling apart.” Yeonjun smirks. Soobin makes a protesting noise in the back of his throat, and covers his face in embarrassment. 

Yeonjun finds the button of Soobin’s pants and pulls down his zipper. He tugs on the fabric at Soobin’s hips, pulling it down to reveal the soft blue of Soobin’s panties and the red shiny head of his cock poking out from the waistband. Yeonjun gasps. 

“Look at you, baby. All dressed up.” Yeonjun smirks. He trails a fingertip up Soobin’s length from over the fabric, making him jerk. 

“You get wet like a girl.” Yeonjun says, and Soobin smacks his shoulder. 

“Shut up!” He squeals as Yeonjun pulls down the front of his panties with a fingertip to expose his hard cock. It curls into his stomach, leaving a wet patch on the skin below his belly button. Yeonjun curls his small hand around Soobin’s length, stroking it loosely. 

“Please!” Soobin says through the hands covering his face.

“What do you want, bun?” Yeonjun says, hand tightening on his cock. 

“Can hyung ride me?” 

“That’s pathetic, Soobinie. You can’t even fuck me? You need hyung to do all the work?” Yeonjun smirks. Soobin whines in response, but doesn’t disagree. 

Yeonjun gets off Soobin to step out of his soft sweatpants; dropping them to the floor before climbing back onto Soobin. 

“You have lube, bun?” 

Soobin nods, leaning over to his bedside table and opening the drawer. He fumbles around for a moment before producing a small bottle of lube and handing it to Yeonjun. 

“Thank you.” 

And then Yeonjun turns around; bending over so Soobin can get a good view of his fingers disappearing into his hole. Soobin moans out loud, hands gripping the sheets tightly. 

“Hyung… you- that’s so dirty…” Soobin moans out. Yeonjun just smirks. 

“Hyung looks good, hmm? Got bunny all worked up and I haven’t even taken that big cock for a ride yet.” Yeonjun taunts. Soobin whines in embarrassment. His fingers twitch against the sheets, aching to touch Yeonjun, but he holds back. 

“You can touch, baby. It’s alright.” Yeonjun says gently, like he’s read Soobin’s mind. 

Soobin reaches out a hand, stroking Yeonjun’s lower back before coming to rest on his cheek; so close to where Yeonjun’s fingers are thrusting into himself. Soobin squeezes gently, watching the flesh conform to his hand. He reaches up with his other hand, pulling Yeonjun’s cheeks apart to get a better view of Yeonjun fingering himself. It’s a filthy sight, but it stirs heat deep in Soobin’s gut. 

Yeonjun works himself up to four fingers before sighing and pulling them out. He wipes them on his thigh hastily, and turns back around to face Soobin. 

“I’m sorry you had to wait so long, baby. Hyung is all prepped now. You ready, bunny?” Yeonjun asks with insincere sweetness. Soobin just nods and whines, not trusting his voice right now. 

Yeonjun lines himself up over Soobin’s lap, grabbing his cock and guiding it to his hole before lowering himself down, pressing the tip into his wet heat. 

“Ah- hyung…” Soobin moans. His hands are gripped tight around Yeonjun’s thick thighs. An evil smile breaks across Yeonjun’s face for a split second, and then he slams his hips down, taking in all of Soobin at once.

“Hyung!” Soobin cries out, gripping the base of his cock to stop him from coming.

“Too much for you, bunny?” Yeonjun purrs, a hand traveling up Soobin’s stomach to thumb at his nipple. Soobin’s still dressed in the baby blue lingerie. The bra is pushed up over his pecs and the panties are pulled down just enough to free his cock. 

Yeonjun ignores the whines and whimpers coming from the boy underneath him, and sets a bruising pace. He slams his hips down, bouncing on Soobin’s cock with a speed that rocks the bed. The slick sounds are nearly obscene. 

“Ah- Ah… Hyung! I’m gonna come, please let me come!” Soobin cries out. He looks wrecked, there’s tears streaming down his face and he’s squirming all over the place. 

“I dunno baby, have you been good?”

“Been so good, hyung. Ah! Waited for hyung to prep, dressed up for hyung, ah! Been so good.” Soobin babbles mindlessly. His hips twitch up into Yeonjun, pressing against his prostate and making him groan from above Soobin. 

“Come, baby.” Yeonjun moans out, and Soobin is a goner. He whines as he comes into Yeonjun, making the slide even wetter and filthier. He’s going to have to burn these panties after they’re done, because they’re soaked with a mix of cum and lube. 

Yeonjun doesn’t break pace; fucking himself on Soobin’s cock with reckless abandon. His own cock bounces with every thrust, hitting him in the stomach. Soobin, while crying from the oversensitivity, grabs his neglected cock in a large hand and squeezes. Yeonjun throws his head back in a loud moan. Fuck, it feels so good. Soobin jerks him off quickly, and before long, Yeonjun is coming all over Soobin’s hand and chest. 

Yeonjun pulls himself off Soobin’s slowly softening cock, sitting on his lap and leaning down to lick his own come from Soobin’s nipple. Soobin’s whole body twitches, and he groans, burying his sweaty hands in Yeonjun’s hair. He bats him away; still sensitive from his orgasm. 

Yeonjun flops down next to him, an arm wrapped around his waist and his nose tucked in his neck. 

“We should send an Edible Arrangements or some shit to manager-nim.” Yeonjun murmurs, half asleep already, 

“Why?” 

“For making you get these stupid piercings.”

**Author's Note:**

> tytytytyty for reading, you're the best and I hope you have a lovely day <3
> 
> leave me a comment and lmk what's on your mind! luv u


End file.
